


E Lucevan Le Stelle

by buzzbuzz34



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Locus is brought to a hospital in Armonia for a gunshot wound to his arm.  There he meets Dr. Emily Grey, and they bond over their shared love of opera music.





	E Lucevan Le Stelle

After days of amputations and hectic surgeries that often didn’t turn out for the best, treating a simple shrapnel wound was almost a letdown. But, Emily was the only doctor available to treat the mercenary, so she made her way down the hallway, whistling as she stepped into the room.  

“Ooh, that one must have hurt,” she remarked, taking in the bloody mess that was her patient’s upper arm.  

“I’ve hurt worse.”

“Alright, tough guy.  We’ll get you cleaned up.  Or not. And then we’ll have to lop it off.”

He simply grunted in response, while Emily viewed his info to make sure there wasn’t anything more to be aware of before treating him.  

“Okay, Samuel Ortez?  Can I call you Sam?”

“Locus.”

“Oh, you must be that mercenary guy everybody’s been talking about. Seems like you might not be worth it if you come in with this kind of injury.”

“Just fix my arm already.  I can’t hold a rifle in this state.”

“Do you mind if I put on some music while I work?  It keeps my hands steady,” Emily asked, and flipped on the player without waiting for a response.  A high-pitched operatic voice filled the stale, hospital room and Emily started to hum along while preparing her tools.  

“You… like opera?”  Locus questioned quietly.

“If you have a problem with it, that’s too bad, because I’m not shutting it off.”  She continued to hum.  

“No, no, it’s fine.  It’s just that I… also like opera.  I listen to it to keep  _my_ hands steady too.”

“Oh.”  Emily hesitated, observing in her patient as an actual person for the first time.  It was easier to see them as abstract concepts, rather than real people in indescribable pain from which they would likely never be free.  But this mercenary, Locus, tough and rugged, was stoic despite the fact that he’d refused anesthetic, losing himself in the music.

“I know your schedule must be pretty packed, what with all your mercenary stuff and the war and everything, but if you happen to be in the city tomorrow evening, one of Armonia’s top opera singers is going to be throwing a concert – or as much of a concert as she can manage in this chaos - and you should come with me.”

“Doyle has me leading a raid on a rebel base as soon as I’m fixed up.”

Emily thought for a moment, then punched something in on her monitor. “Well, in that case, it’s a shame you have to stay in hospital a little longer.  Complications with the wound, so you’ll have to stay an extra day.  Oh, darn,” she said with no sorrow in her voice.

When she turned back, the faintest smile was visible on Locus’ stony face.  

“Now, tell me about yourself, Sam.”  Emily grabbed a tweezers and began to remove shrapnel from his skin.  

He didn’t wince from the pain nor her using his birth name.  “I’d rather not.”

“Alright.  Then we can just enjoy the music.”

“I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to rvb rare pair week for setting up this event.   
> If you liked what you read, please leave kudos or a comment, and feel free to check out my writing blog at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com! <3


End file.
